Walkers
by HeartCurl23
Summary: Gilbert had no idea what world he woke up to after his car accident, but it was a lot worse than the world he His search for his little brother and sister is the only thing that keeps him going, dispite all the warnings and doubts of his newly made
1. Chapter 1

**(g/s)=German Sister**

**(f/s)=French Son**

Gilbert creaked his eyes open, letting them adjust to the light. He heard faint car skids, though the streets were empty. As he looked himself over, he remembered that he was in a car wreck, seeing all the bandages and dried blood. "...Francis..." he croaked. "...Antonio..." he remembered hearing their voices. He knew they were there, in that hospital room, visiting him. But when he looked around, one would think that no one has even spared a glance this way, and if they did...it wasn't for a friendly visit.

Lights were cracked and flickering on and off. There was broken glass and other litter on the ground. The vase that sat on the bedside table was full of once beautiful, lively red roses and white daisies, now withered and crumbling at his touch as he gently stroked the rotting maroon and grey pedals and withered yellow leaves with his pale fingers.

Steadily and with much difficulty, Gilbert crawled out of bed and leaned on his IV pole for support as he walked across the room to the bathroom, the glass crunching under his bare feet. He looked in the mirror and just stood there, staring at his reflection for some time. His once bright red eyes now were deep and corps-like. Burses and cuts scattered his face, neck, chest, and arms. Consuming his cheeks and chin was a silvery stubble beard. All down his white arms was the same hairy, ungroom state. His hair that once was short and could've only been described as awesome was now long and unkempt with an obvious bed head. "...How long have I been here?"

With a sigh, Gilbert walked out of the room and had to shove the door open due to the gurney in the doorway. As he walked down the flickering lit halls, he only saw more broken glass, shattered windows, and blood spills. He made his way out a side door, seeing every other door chained closed, and the sight outside was far worse than inside. Corpses were scattered all over the parking lot and piled on one another. He saw men, women, children, all piled together in trash bags as he tried to make his way through the graveyard.

When he finally made it home, he ran through the door with all the strength he had in him. "West! You would not BELIEVE what happ-" he paused when he saw the state of his home, it was nearly whipped clean. The walls were bare and cabinets and drawers were left slightly open. "...West? ...Frau?" he called out. When Gilbert got no answer, he hurried to his little brother's room. "Ludwig!" Seeing the room empty, he bolted to his baby sister's room. "(g/s/n)!"

The whole house was empty. Gilbert searched several times for his little brother and sister before he started screaming and crying, beating his head on his wrists. "Come on Gil! Wake up!" he begged himself before he curled in a ball and broke down in tears right in his bare, glass filled living room.

As much as he wanted it to be, this was no nightmare. He really was in the hospital where some kind of massacre happened. His home really was empty. His brother and sister are really gone. He really was all alone in this world.

He remembered how he ended up in the hospital in the first place.

_Gilbert, Francis, and Antonio were simply riding around in town, having fun. With Antonio at the wheel, a glass of wine in Francis' left hand, a random slutty woman on his right in the back seat, an ice cold beer in Gilbert's right hand, and a slut in his lap supported by his left, life felt good at that moment. Though the Spaniard looked at his two friends, seemingly against their decisions, he still laughed. "Hey Francis, what does your son think of her?"_

_"How should I know?" Francis answered him. "(f/s/n)'s sixteen. He doesn't need his papa anymore; he hasn't needed his maman since he was a toddler."_

_"Francy Pants! No negativity allowed!" Gilbert yelled/chuckled, taking a swing of beer._

_"And, what about your hermanos?" Antonio asked, turning to the albino in the passenger's seat._

_"West hasn't cared about who I bring in my bed in years, and Frau never puts her nose in my business like that. She's not mein Mutti."_

_Antonio just sighed before he noticed something. "Gilbert, why not you put on your seatbelt?"_

_"Seatbelts are for dumcoffs!" he answered. "Besides, I don't want Monica to be uncomfortable."_

_When the green eyed Spaniard returned his gaze to the road, he had to swerve to avoid the oncoming car. Though the other car swerved the other way and didn't crash into them, yelling several curses out the window, Antonio swears that the large oak tree wasn't there seconds before._

_Francis' slut had head trauma, both Francis and Antonio had several cuts and bruises from the broken glass of the windshield and other windows and the impact the seatbelts left on them after the crash, Gilbert's slut was tossed out of the car all together and died by the time the ambulance came, and Gilbert himself was slung over the hood of the car. Chunks of glass stuck out from him and he was nearly drowning in his own blood when ambulance finally came._

Once he calmed down a little, Gilbert got outside for fresh air and sat on the curb, sinking more into his thought of the crash, as well as regrets of not listening to his friend. Though he didn't hear anyone walk up behind him, he more than felt the throbbing pain in his head when it made contact with the metal bat. His vision blurred as he saw two men in the street, the blond man shooting the other in the head without a second's hesitation before he twisted and fell to the ground. When he looked up, he only saw the blurry outline of a girl. "...(g/s/n)...?" he called out before his vision went black.

"Lili! Are you alright?!" the man called as he ran over to his little sister, who nodded.

"I'm fine Big Brother...It's just...this one TALKED!"

The blond man shook his head. "Walkers can't talk, you know that. You probably got a live one. Let's take him back to the house, we'll figure it out from there."


	2. Chapter 2

At base camp, in the middle of the woods, (g/s/n) was wandering around, collecting fire wood until a twig snap made her jump. She calmed when she saw it was just Francis. "Mon chere! What are you doing on your own?"

"Collecting wood so we can cook dinner." she replied. When he gave her a blond raised brow, she slumped. "Please don't tell Ludwig!"

"He's the one who's been looking for you." he stated with his arms crossed. After the Silence of Guilt, Francis tilted his head back toward the camp. "Why not we head back? You have enough fire wood to make a bon fire."

(g/s/n) looked down at the ten twigs she found. "...Yeah...if we were all bugs..."

When Gilbert came to, he found he was tied to a bed. Across the room, he saw a little short haired blond girl probably no older than twelve. In her hands was the bat she swung at him earlier. Her leafy green eyes looked at him with nervousness and determination, telling him that, though she would be afraid to, she will hit him again if she had to.

Gilbert moved his gaze over to the bed side to see a man with the same blond hair and green eyes, but his expression held much more strength and commitment...much like the mask Ludwig wore daily. Because of that similarity, Gilbert decided to choose his words much more carefully that he would on a regular basis. "...Uh...hi." he whispered.

The man was quick to ask questions. "Did you get bit?" His only answer was a look of confusion, so he pointed to the bandage. "Is that a bite wound?"

"Nien." Gilbert answered.

"What is it then?"

"I got in a car wreck, just woke up from the hospital."

The man looked over at his sister before he lifted the bandage and looked. Satisfied with the lack of bite or claw marks, he cut Gilbert lose and refreshed the wrappings. He then tossed him fresh cloths and left. "Dinner will be on the table in a few minutes." he informed before he and his sister left.

Once Gilbert was dressed in the white T-shirt and jeans, he came out to the dining room, sitting with the two blonds. It was a very tense, awkward atmosphere until the albino said, "My name's Gilbert. It would be nice to know your names so I could thank you properly."

The blond man looked at him and sighed. "I'm Vash, and this is my little sister, Lili."

Gilbert nodded. "It's nice to meet you Vash and Lili, and danke for the help."

"Who's (g/s/n)?" Lili asked, curious stricken. Gilbert gave her a look, informing her that a line was crossed and he was surprised, devastated, or furious...maybe all three. At this, the girl lowered her head a little. "...That's what you called me after I hit you."

Gilbert smiled at her explanation and sighed happily. "She's mein kleine Schwester." he answered. "Not much older than you, only about fourteen, going on fifteen soon... She looks so much like Mutti..." After some more silence, Gilbert asked, "So, what's going on with the world? Why is everyone gone? Where'd they all go?"

Vash just stared at him. "You mean...you don't know?" he asked. When Gilbert shrugged, he sighed. "A few weeks ago, maybe a month or so, the news broke out that there were people...walkers...coming from the dead to eat humans. We didn't believe them at first, I mean, who would? But then we got over run, so we packed our bags and fled the country, met up with my best friend, thinking we stood a better chance, no matter how pussy he was.

"We were going to head up to the city; there was a sanctuary there full of refugees. It's just down the road about twenty miles." He paused, letting the information sink in. "By now, there are only handfuls of live humans left, and even fewer civil humans." At this news, Gilbert dropped his fork and collapsed in his chair. "How long were you in that hospital? How long were you under?"

"Uh...I got in the hospital...August...14th? I think that's it... Doctors put me under just hours later, I guess to do surgeries, operations, or whatever, and like I said, I just woke up this afternoon."

Vash took a good, long look at Gilbert, debating on what he should say next. "...I was really stupid to fire that gun today." he admitted. "I wasn't thinking. Lili was smart to have a metal bat, and here I am with a gun. Now, a herd will come, following the sound."

"You shot a man today, that's what I saw."

"I shot a walker." he corrected. "He was far from a man anymore. Walkers only care about eating. Even if you get bit, that's still it, you're dead. The bites get you infected and bring a fever that starts your flesh rotting from the inside out. Pretty soon, you die...then you come back." He then gestured to the room across the hall. "I lost my friend. He died in that room."

Not long at all, they heard moaning and groans outside. Vash and Lili hurriedly and knowingly turned off all the lights and closed all the curtains. Gilbert soon caught on and they met back in the living room. Out of curiosity, Lili walked up to a window and peeked out before turning back to her brother with teary eyes. "He's here!" she exclaimed as loud and clear as she could at a whisper.

Vash knew who she was talking about and hurried to her, pulling her back gently and hid her face in his chest. Gilbert soon got curious himself and peeked out the small hole. He saw possibly hundreds of men and women all crocked and limping from place to place aimlessly, some not even limping, but crawling inhumanly. Not all of them showed rotting flesh, but they all had deep pale eyes, distant looks, and slightly agape mouths.

The walker that started to go toward the house was a man that was most likely a man of high stature, had he been alive. His black, matted and tangled hair clung to his face and puffed around wildly like an Einstein. His pale purple eyes locked on his path through broken silver wire framed glasses. On his hand was a bite wound, the skin curling inside out at the openings. His suit and slacks were once high dollar and now torn, and blood stained. While he once walked with a high head, straight back, and proud steps, he now had a low head, hunched back, and shuffled to his destination. Gilbert knew who this person was, though it was hard to tell from the extreme differences. This was his next door neighbor. The man he enjoyed to tease and pick on. The man that married Gilbert's girlfriend years ago. His name was once Roderich.

With saddened eyes, he looked back at Vash and headed to the door, ready to block it if the wood and nails weren't enough. "I know, I should've put him down when I had the chance." Vash admitted as he cradled his little sister. "I was just praying that we'd get a cure before I had to do anything like that. He was my best friend, like a brother to me...I just couldn't..." He then looked down at Lili. "He was the first walker she saw. Before he turned, I kept her as far away as I could. I never let her see, never."

Looking out the peep hole, Gilbert saw Roderich look right back at him distantly before the dead eyes drifted down to the door knob. The albino looked down himself and saw the knob slowly move. Lili cried into Vash's shirt fearfully. Gilbert felt his adrenalin pumping through his body. The knob clicked several times and turned both ways. After a moment of this fearful state, the knob stopped. Gilbert looked at the blonds, Vash asking him to check with a simple look in his eyes. The red eyed Prussian looked and only saw the back of the once proud man, now deformed monster.


	3. Chapter 3

_Once Gilbert was hooked up to the machines and in a coma, Francis and Antonio came in the room, ready to check out of the hospital soon enough. In Francis' hands was a vase with bright, blooming red roses and white daisies. "Gilbert, are you still with us?" he asked._

_"Gilbert, if you hear me right now, I'm SO SO SO sorry!" Antonio begged. "Forgive me! Por favor!"_

_"I know it was kind of my fault for taking up the whole back seat," Francis huffed. "Toni and I made this to show you that we're really sorry, and hope you get better soon." The blond then set the vase on the bedside table and turned to his other friend. "You want to add anything before we go home?"_

_Antonio shook his head. "Nothing comes to mind." They left with hung heads and sad glances back to their fallen friend._

The next day, Gilbert took Vash and Lili to a police station where his brother worked. "First thing's first." he stated as he led them to the locker rooms. "Let's get our hygiene back in order, shall we?"

"Water and gas was cut weeks ago!" Vash argued.

His argument was proven invalid when Gilbert turned on the water and felt the warm liquid on his pale hand as he looked back at the blonde's shocked face. "Police stations have their own propane, at least this one does." With smiling faces, they got in the stalls and basked in the glory of the cleansing water.

As (g/s/n) headed back to camp, she was toppled by her brother. "Schatz! Are you hurt? Where were you? What were you doing on your own?"

"I was getting fire wood, now get off me!" she yelled as she pushed the blond off.

Ludwig took a step back, but kept his hands on her shoulders. "...I'm sorry, it's just...I don't want to lose you."

She understood instantly and hugged him, knowing he wouldn't want her to see him do such a reaction that only reveals weakness. "I know." she sighed, rubbing his large, trembling back, trying to ignore the growing dampness on her shoulder. "He was mein großen Bruder too." she whispered in his ear. "At least Gilbert didn't have to see this world ruled by walkers..." she started to get teary eyed as she knew exactly what her brother would've said if his car accident never happened. "...instead of revolved around his awesomeness..."

She drifted her hand to Ludwig's hair and chuckled. "You need a haircut." she stated. Ludwig sniffled as he pulled away with a sad smile and small chuckle. "Let's talk to Elizaveta, she's the barber." With that, they walked side by side to the Hungarian.

Once Gilbert, Vash, and Lili finished their relaxing, glorifying showers, and were dressed, Gilbert showed them the ammo supply closet. "Do you know how this works?"

"I used to practically sleep with one." Vash answered, taking the rifle in his hand and checking the scope.

The albino nodded as he handed one to Lili. "What about you?" Her fearful look said it all, so he knelt to her level. "Look, don't worry, okay? You two can practice on the road, Vash will teach you." Once she smiled a little and took the gun, Gilbert took two bags and filled them with ammo, and one with more guns. "Careful with the ammo, it runs out a lot faster than you'd think, especially when you're on the range."

"We will." Vash promised. "We'll get on the road in a few days. By then, Lili would know the basics, and I wouldn't be as rusty."

At the next stop, Gilbert ran in his house to see if he missed something on where his brother and sister were. "How do you know they're still alive?"

"All the drawers and cabinets were empty." he answered the blond man.

"Maybe someone broke in and stole their stuff to survive."

Gilbert walked up the Vash, his red eyes clashing with his green ones. "Look on the walls. You see any pictures?" he asked. "Our family portraits, school photos, yearbooks, photo albums, they're all gone. Even (g/s/n)'s manga's and her keyboard. She'd never leave without some form of music."

At this, the Swiss laughed. "...Photos...music..." he mumbled. "There I was, packing survival gear for Roderich, about to leave, and he's packing...photo albums and his portable piano."

With a sigh, Gilbert took two walkie talkies from his bag and gave one to Vash. "I'll be on it every day at dawn, channel forty. I'll go to the city, see what we're looking at, and use the walkie for you to find me."

The blond gave a small smile and nodded. "I hope you find your brother and sister." Gilbert gave them a smile and went on his way.

_Ludwig looked at Francis and Antonio coming up to him from across the parking lot of (g/s/n)'s school. "What are you two doing here?" he asked, his arms crossed._

_"We thought you could use help telling (g/s/n) the news." Francis answered._

_The blond took the Frenchman's offer as an offence. "I am perfectly capable of telling mein kleine Schwester exactly what you two did to our großen Bruder!"_

_Antonio lowered his head and hunched a little in guilt and Francis bit his lip in frustration and wandered his eyes. "It wasn't completely our fault!" Francis defended, stepping forward. "Gilbert REFUSED to put on his seatbelt! Even if we did nothing wrong, odds are, he STILL would've been in an accident sooner or later!"_

_"…It was just a little sooner than later."_

_The three men turned at the sound of the school bell and the high school students flooding out the front. Ludwig looked at the two friends and sighed. "...You want to help?" he asked. "Stay away from mein Schwester." With that, he marched through the crowd of teens, scanning for the right face until he found (g/s/n)._

_Francis and Antonio watched in grief as Ludwig led (g/s/n) to a near bench, sat her down, and knelt in front of her. They saw his head nod a few times and him grabbing her hands before she broke down and collapsed in a flood of tears right on his shoulder. He hugged her back fully, slipping his arm under her knees and carrying her to the car. The remains of the BTT looked at one another and walked away with heavy hearts._


	4. Chapter 4

**(a/s)=American Sister**

While driving, Gilbert decided to try and find population through the radio. "Hallo, I am looking for any population. If you hear me, please respond." he requested.

On the other line, Arthur looked at the radio like an alien object. "Get Ludwig or Francis!" he called to the group. "They know more about the radio!"

Both the men crowded the device. "Hello! Is anyone there?!" Francis called in the receiver.

"Give me that!" Ludwig snarled as he snatched the radio from the Frenchman's hand. "Hallo, this is the emergency line. If you hear me, please identify yourself."

Gilbert looked at his radio as no sound came from it before he tried again. "I am looking for any population. If you hear me, please respond."

"Maybe it's not on the right channel." Francis suggested as he started to turn the knobs on the radio.

Ludwig smacked his hands away. "Will you just trust me?! I've been communicating with this radio for years, ever since I was a rookie. I know how to use it! Maybe they're just out of range. I'll try again while changing channels slowly." With that, he turned the knob slowly from number to number, repeating his statement. "This is the emergency line. If you hear me, please identify yourself."

Gilbert sighed as the line was still dead. After some time, he pushed the button to talk again. "...Look, I don't know if anyone's listening, but if you want guns and ammo, meet me in the city off highway fifteen. We could protect each other...I'm probably just wasting my breath right now, but I know I can't survive on my own. Humans need to group up, and put their heads together, maybe even stop this plague...Signing off."

Ludwig and Francis took the radio and pulled it, trying to talk into it. "No! DON'T-!" Was all Ludwig could yell before Francis accidentally ripped the cord from the box. "Go...to the city..." he finished his thought unenthusiastically, glaring at Francis.

"Now what do we do?" (a/s/n) asked.

"Isn't it obvious?" (g/s/n) asked. "We're going to the city! Help them!"

"NO!" Ludwig held her wrist in a death grip. "The walkers already took mein großen Bruder...don't let them take mein kleine Schwester too." he stated through gritted teeth.

With that, they all were several tones more silent. "...But Ludwig, we have to warn them somehow." (f/s/n) insisted before turning to his father. "Papa! You have to do something!"

"I wish I could, mon amore." Francis sighed. "I'm sorry, but there's not much we CAN do."

Gilbert looked down at the meters and took in a heavy sigh when he saw how low his gas was. He drove up to an old country house with a gas container. "Mind if I barrow gas?" he asked, assuming people still lived there. He walked up to the porch and knocked several times, calling for some sign of life.

He circled to a window after seeing that the door was locked and no one was coming. Once he made it to the window, he wished he just kept on going, bypassing this house. The first thing he noticed in the window was writing on the wall that said, "Deus dimitte nobis"...God forgive us. It was written in blood on the white, flowery wall paper.

As he moved his red eyes over, he saw two corpses that seemed to have been eaten, possibly alive. Blood was all over the walls and floors. The remains of the bodies didn't give any chance to identify who the people were in their life. Even if the swarm of flies wasn't consuming the bodies, all that was left of them was only a skeleton and whatever flesh the walkers deemed inedible.

With a sigh, he marched off the porch and to his car until a sound caught his attention. He looked over and saw a light brown horse that was left behind. Gilbert bit his lip before he slowly walked up to the horse. "...its okay." he soothed. "I'm going to the city. It's not far, and I'm sure there would be lots of people there. Horses too maybe. How about we help each other out, hu?" With that, he climbed on the horse's back with his bag over his shoulder. "...Let's start off steady...I haven't done this since I was a knight." The horse didn't listen and went into a full gallop.

As Gilbert rode into the city, he noticed it was completely abandon. The only things moving were tumble weeds and other litter. The only sound through the streets was the clopping of the horse's hooves and the howl of the wind lightly beating Gilbert's sweaty face.

All seemed quiet until the horse turned a corner into a herd of walkers. Just like that, they were surrounded. He tried to guide the horse in a gap between two clumps in the herd, but he was knocked off. Using the horse as a distraction, Gilbert crawled under the walker's stumbling feet and in a tank, leaving his bag behind.

_Francis and Antonio went to visit the hospital again and check for any change in their friend's condition. When they got there, however, they saw military soldiers shooting people down and locking doors. Francis was glued on the soldiers, but Antonio pried his attention to something behind them. "…Francis, I think we should leave…NOW!"_

_The Frenchman looked and widened his eyes at the rotting creatures that stumbled to them. "Let's get Gilbert and go!"_

_"What if the doctors keep him here for more tests?"_

_"Screw them!" was his answer as the two dashed to the room Gilbert stayed. "Antonio, you grab his arms, I got his legs."_

_"We can't just carry him out, mi amigo."_

_With that in mind, the blond quickly pulled a gurney in the room and next to the bed. "On three. Une,"_

_"Dos,"_

_They started to pull Gilbert from the hospital bed to the gurney, but then, the power shut off cutting off his life support. Francis felt for a pulse, but couldn't. With a troubled sigh, he put his hands together and pushed down on his chest. Antonio felt for a pulse, but looked teary eyed to Francis, shaking his head._

_Both the men left the bed, taking in deep breaths. "…Mon ami," Francis sighed. "We have to go. He's gone, but there's still his petit frère et soeur."_

_"But…we can't just leave him." Antonio pointed out._

_With that in mind, they took the gurney and hurried out the door. Looking back down the hall at the approaching unknown creatures, they turned the gurney to its side and pushed it as close to the door it would go. "…That won't last long." The Spaniard sighed._

_"Let's hope it lasts long enough." The Frenchman huffed as they left, giving Gilbert's room one last look before leaving him behind. They hoped that gurney kept the creatures from entering that room._

"Hey, you!" Gilbert heard a voice call once he closed the door. When he looked over, he saw the radio hanging from its place on the wall in the front. "Yeah, you, the Vampire in the tank!" the voice continued. "Let me be the first to say...you're screwed."


	5. Chapter 5

Gilbert quickly grabbed the radio and pushed the button that allowed him to talk. "Can you see where I'm at?" he asked. "Do you know how I could get out?"

"Si. I see you." the voice answered. "Looks like you need to make a run for it."

"Are you crazy?!"

"No! Listen! All the walkers went for the horse just east of the tank. Go west. It's your only chance."

"What about my bag?" he asked. "That has all my weapons and ammo."

"Leave it." was the answer. "Walkers over ran it. It's not worth it. Make due with what you have in that tank. I'll meet you between the Pizzeria and the Jewelers."

Gilbert thought hard before he asked his next question. "Who are you?"

"No time!" the mystery man answered. "Just get OUT of there! I'll explain when you get here, now GO!"

Just as planned, Gilbert took a pistol laying in the tank, refilled the rounds as fast as he could with what he could find, and climbed out, running west. He shot every moving object he passed square in the head until he was met with a panicked, "Not dead! Not dead! Not dead!" The young man in front of him grabbed his arm and pulled him to a ladder, climbing up and urging Gilbert to follow.

It wasn't until they reached the top of the ladder that Gilbert got a good look at the man that saved his life. His slightly teary eyes were a light golden brown, just a few shades darker than the sun itself. His hair was jaw length and reddish brownish with a little curl sticking out the left side of his head. He smiled when he saw the walkers didn't (or couldn't) climb the ladder. "Didn't you get the memo that the cities were all over run?"

"I was busy being in a coma." was the answer. "Gilbert Beilschmidt." he introduced with his hand out ready to shake.

"Feliciano Vargas."

Gilbert looked at him for a second after they shook hands. "Are you Spanish?"

"I'm Italian!" he yelled, apparently very sensitive about it.

After a moment, they looked down at the walkers learning to climb and shifted their gaze up the next ladder. Seeing it go up so high, Gilbert gulped and Feliciano shrugged. "Look on the bright side," he stated. "...It would be the fall that kills us."

Gilbert waited until they were about half way up to ask questions. "So...back there, you could've left me for dead. Why did you help me when you don't even know me?"

"Well Gilbert," the Italian huffed as he climbed. "It's a kind of optimistic way of thinking. I keep on saying to myself that, though it's very scary, if I save their life at least once, then they'll save me."

Once they got to the top, they climbed down the other side where two masked men came out and smashed two walkers' skulls' in and led them inside a door. Not long after, Gilbert was looking down the barrel of a gun.

The young man holding it was a sandy blond with sky blue eyes and an awkward hair sticking up from his head. Covering his eyes were filthy, slightly cracked wire framed glasses. "That's close enough." he growled.

"Alfred, put the gun down." a large man with silver hair and purple eyes suggested.

Alfred shook his head. "No way Ivan." he answered. "This guy shows up from nowhere, and nearly gets all of us killed!"

"I didn't know the city was over run!" Gilbert defended himself.

After some silence, they heard gunshots from their roof top. All four of the men rushed up the stairs to the roof. "How do you like THAT! You little PRICKS!" a blond man with black sunglasses and a blood red jacket yelled, waving his gun in one hand, a hockey stick in the other.

"Max! Stop!" Alfred yelled, running to him in desperation. "Are you trying to get us all ripped to pieces?!"

"I'm trying to clear out this dump of a city so we can go!" he answered. "I'm trying to SAVE all of your fuckng asses!"

"This is NOT saving us!" the blond American yelled. "This is KILLING us!"

"Put the gun down, and no one gets hurt, da?" Ivan stated.

Max was refusing to back down. He started to give his weapons to Ivan, but then bashed him over the head. Gilbert rushed in to help the Russian when Max was punching his face in. Reaching for the handcuffs he got from the police station, the albino took Max's arm, locked it in the cuffs, and clicked the other shackle to a pipe on the roof. "What are you doing?!" he yelled, trying to pull his arm away from the pipe, only getting as far as the three chain links.

"I'm saving the group." Gilbert answered.

Max took a good look at him and smirked. "...You're that cop's big brother, aren't you?" he asked cockily. Seeing his face expression of surprise and beyond anger with a hint of sadness, Max nodded. "That explains why you'd have cuffs in the first place. You're no cop."

"My brother..." Gilbert started before he bit his tongue. He couldn't believe he almost admitted that his brother died a long time ago, despite his hope. "...How do you know I'm no cop?" he asked.

"I've met a lot of cops in my time, both while getting arrested, and to save my brother's ass. You just don't have the same spark." With a huff, Gilbert and the others went back inside, ignoring Max's screams of, "Wait! You can't just leave me like this!" His screaming was cut short by the door.

_Francis and Antonio ran as fast as they possibly could to their destination. Once they got there, they banged on the door. "Ludwig! I know you're mad at us, but open up!" they begged._

_The door opened to Ludwig's hateful glare and (g/s/n) over his shoulder, simply wanting to know what was going on. "What do you two want?" the blond growled._

_"Look, I know we don't deserve your trust,"_

_"Especially after what happened with Gilbert,"_

_"But we went to the hospital today to check on him"_

_"And it was flooded by the military, and gun shots, and these weird creatures like zombies!"_

_He tried to follow the alternating conversation, but simply stopped them. "First thing's first. How is mein Bruder?"_

_The two had a sudden interest in their feet before Francis sighed. "…That's the first thing we did when we got there, we tried to get him out…but then…the power cut off…so did his life support."_

_Ludwig's breathing quickened and he felt the tears pushing themselves from his eyes. "…What?"_

_"We did everything we could mi amigo!" Antonio defended. "We tried to give him CPR, but his pulse just stopped and didn't start again. We did block the door with a gurney so those zombie things wouldn't get to him."_

_"…Zombie things?" Ludwig asked as they both nodded. He simply shook his head in disbelief before he turned his head to see the same rotting zombie-like creatures coming, following Francis' and Antonio's trail._

_Without hesitation, Ludwig ran back in the house and reached for bags and essentials. (g/s/n) looked at him confused. "Ludwig? What's going on?"_

_"We need to get out of here Schatz." He pressed as he reached for as many cloths as he can get to and stuffed them in the bags, Francis and Antonio packing the food and other essentials._

_(g/s/n) just looked at him questioningly. "What about Gilbert?" At this, the German froze. He already had to tell her he was in a car wreck, how could he tell her he was dead?_

_His silence said it all as she grabbed a bag herself and cleared out all the pictures on the walls, cabinets, and drawers. The last thing she packed was the portable keyboard Gilbert gave her on her tenth birthday and a manga collection she got years ago (Ironically about a zombie apocalypse)._

_With their bags over their shoulders, they ran to Ludwig's car, and punched the gas. They didn't know where they would go. All they knew was that they couldn't stay._


	6. Chapter 6

Feliciano and Gilbert left the building as Ivan and Alfred followed them from the roof. "Hey!" Max called out. "What's going on?!"

"Gilbert and Feliciano are down there." Ivan answered. "They're helping us escape, da?"

The blond dropped his jaw. "You mean to tell me that…that…wannabe cop left, most likely to die, with the key to these cuffs?!" As an answer, Ivan smiled as he raised the small, silver object into his view. "You mother fucking prick! Unlock this cuff RIGHT NOW!"

"We'll let you go before we leave." Alfred promised.

Max huffed. "…You'd better."

_After several days of (f/s/n) ignoring Francis, the blond finally confronted him. "Alright, what did I do to make you this mad at me?" (f/s/n) simply continued with his morning chores, acting like he heard nothing. "(f/s/n), you better answer me." Still no answer. "(f/s/n) (f/s/m/n) Bonnefoy!" _

_That forced him to freeze, knowing that his father was beyond troubled when a full name was used. (f/s/n) sighed before he faced the blond. "…Or what papa?" he asked. "Are you going to ground me?"_

_"You know that I-"_

_"Or maybe, you'll do to me what you did to Gilbert." He stated with an obvious edge in his voice. "You'll leave me for dead."_

_"(f/s/n), that was a completely different-"_

_"Or, you'll do what you did to Ludwig and Justine, and force me to leave my family, my friends, my LIFE behind!" he screamed before he paused. "…Oh wait, you already did that one."_

_Francis took in a deep breath. "Now, (f/s/n), I think that-"_

_"Who gives a shit what you think?!" he yelled. After a moment's silence, he continued his hateful words. "Maman wouldn't have done HALF the shit you pulled! The only things you think about are sex, wine, sex, and more sex! Not even maman wanted to know that's what you think, so she made the only mistake she ever made in her life, and that was to leave me with a sorry, half-ass excuse of a papa who always has been, and always will be a MAN WHORE!"_

_Francis sighed again, sinking in his words. "…You really think that about me?" he asked. "Your maman didn't just leave you, she left me too. I accepted that she didn't have a choice."_

_At this, (f/s/n) calmed slightly and looked at him confused. "…What?"_

_The blond pinched the bridge of his nose, searching for the best way to explain. "…You were too young to remember… About twelve or thirteen years ago, your maman got mixed up in gangs." At this, the boy's breathing quickened. "I was furious when I found out, begged her to get out of it. It wasn't good for her, or you. One night, she was out late and didn't come home. I called her several times, but she never answered. After a while, I got a call from the hospital, saying she was beaten to death with the fingerprints of the leader of her gang. The police told me that he wanted her to do something, and she refused, so he planned to beat her into doing it, but one of his punches was the straw that broke her."_

_ (f/s/n) sat in a chair steadily. "…I always thought that…she was on a vacation, and it was always extended."_

_"…Oui. And that's what I told you." Francis nodded. "You were just a little boy. I thought little, white lie would do more good than harm. I was going to tell you the truth when you were ready for that kind of information!"_

_"How can ANYONE be ready for that kind of information?!" (f/s/n) yelled as he stormed in the RV._

Gilbert and Feliciano blended right into the crowd of walkers, not making a peep. "…I think it's working…" Feli whispered.

"Don't break character." Gilbert muffled through gritted teeth. "I thought Italians were supposed to be good actors." When one walker got a little too close to Feliciano for his comfort, he rolled his eyes up, slouched a little more, and made as convincing a moan he could possibly do (which wasn't supper convincing, but was enough for the walker to buy it and shuffle away).

The plan work fairly well…until it started to rain. With the rain, the dead smell started to wash away too. When a few walkers noticed, the two made a dash out of the herd. Gilbert walked up to a sports car and smashed the window, effectively setting off the alarm. He unlocked the car quickly and hotwired it. When he was done, he shoved Feli in the driver's seat and ran away, closing the door.

Feliciano was near frozen stiff until a walker popped in the broken window and he slammed the gas so hard, his foot nearly went through the car.

He swerved down the streets, going back the way they all came, looking for Antonio. He called him a few times, and later he showed up. "What are you doing mi amigo?!" he screamed over the alarms.

"Being a distraction while everyone else escapes~!" he answered. "I came to get you~!"

Antonio took in a sharp breath before he climbed in the car and shut the door. With his knuckles turning white from clutching the handle, he gave Feli the nod to drive, and he did.

While Feliciano drove away, Gilbert bolted, searching for a van or something big enough for everyone and their bags. The second he found one, he hotwired it and speed through the streets back to the others.

The moment Alfred, Max, and Ivan heard the horn honking, they ran off the roof (or in Max's case, tried to). "Hey!" he called. "Let me out!"

Ivan quickly ran back to the Canadian, tripping over a tool box as he fumbled with the key. For just a split second, his fingers slipped. Max watched in horror at the key flying through the air. Ivan gulped when he heard the many clicks of the key falling down the small drain. Max's glare burned through his black sunglasses. "YOU'RE GOING TO ROT IN HELL!" he screamed, pulling and yanking the cuffs. "YOU HEAR ME YOU DUMB FUCK?! YOU'RE NOT ONLY GOING TO DIE IN AGONY, BUT YOU'RE GOING TO ROT IN HELL!" Hearing all this, just before the Russian left the staircase, he took a chain and padlock, locking the door that downed out his screams.

Once Alfred and Ivan made it to the van, Gilbert punched the gas and swerved out of the city. They were a good distance away before he gave the wheel to Alfred so he could get them safely back to camp.


	7. Chapter 7

_(f/s/n)'s thoughts wandered to distant memories as he tried to remember what his mother looked like, but at the end of the day, all he remembered was shoulder length blond hair and French lullabies. Wait…French lullabies? One thing he remembered about his mother was that she was NOT French by ANY stretch of the imagination. She didn't even know what 'Bonjour' meant. Then, it all slowly clicked. He was remembering his father as the one who fed him, clothed him, and lulled him to sleep. _

_With this knowledge, he pounded out of the RV and into the night air, racing to the campfire. His eyes glued to Francis and he knocked him to the grassy floor in a hug. "I'MSORRY! I'MSORRY! I'MSORRY! I'MSOSORRY!"_

_The blond was fairly confused as he set his plate down (miraculously saving his meal), and reaching for his shoulders to push him far enough to see his face. "Sorry for what mon amore?"_

_ (f/s/n)started crying on his father's shoulder. "I didn't even give you a chance!" he sobbed. "It was YOU who was always there for me, not maman!"_

_Hearing this, Francis hugged his son and rocked him gently. Whispering lightly in his ear:_

_Bonne nuit, mon ange_  
_C'est l'heure de fermer les yeux_  
_Et de mettre ces questions de côté pour un autre jour_  
_Je crois savoir ce que tu me demandais_  
_Je crois que tu sais ce que j'essayais de dire_  
_Je t'ai promis que je ne te quitterais jamais_  
_Et tu devrais toujours savoir_  
_Que où que tu puisses aller_  
_Où que tu sois_  
_Je ne serai jamais très loin_

_(f/s/n) chuckled before stating, "…And you kept that promise." That night, he fell asleep right in his papa's arms, listening to the same voice that sang him to sleep when he was only a toddler. As Francis sang the song, he smiled at __(f/s/n)_, kissing the top of his head. Who knew that a zombie apocalypse was exactly what he needed to get his son's love again?

Once the walkers lost interest in Feliciano's sports car, he drove up to camp, surprisingly beating Gilbert, Alfred, and Ivan. The group heard a car alarm, and they all went on full alert. Ludwig ran up to the Italian. "Shut it off!" he screamed.

"I don't know how!" was the response before the German popped the lid and ripped out cords.

He was not pleased at all about his friend's entry. "What are you trying to do? Get every walker on the LANDMASS to come straight for us?!"

"Relax mi amigo!" Hearing a new voice, Ludwig turned his head to the other side of the car to see Antonio. "We lost the walkers a mile ago, they all lost interest."

Francis didn't hesitate to hug his friend. "Where were you mon ami?! What took you so long?!"

"I was kind of trapped at the entry of the city." Antonio answered, scratching his head. "Ask Feli, he knows what all happened."

All eyes turned to Feliciano, but he showed no signs of stage fright. "A new guy came and helped us escape~!" he answered.

Right when he said that, the van pulled up and Alfred and Ivan got out, "Come on Gil!" Alfred encouraged. "Meet the family!"

At the sound of the name, Ludwig, Francis, and Antonio froze, all three looking towards the van. They were very much surprised and shocked to see the silvery white hair, albino skin, and unmistakable red eyes that recognized the three men instantly.

Right then, (g/s/n) was walking out of the RV to ask Ludwig something, her eyes widening in pure delight when she saw the albino before she made a bee line to him, jumping in his arms. "GILBERT!"

Gilbert more than happily hugged her and spun her around. "Hey Frau!" he chuckled. "How've you been?"

"What about you?" she asked right back. "Ludwig told me you were dead!"

Hearing this news, the albino looked up at his brother. "…Really? I wonder where he could've gotten that idea…"

"Francis and Antonio told me you were dead!" Ludwig defended. "But also, if it weren't for them, (g/s/n) and I would've been trapped in town with the herd of walkers." Gilbert sent an uneasy stare to his two best friends before he walked up to his brother and hugged him tight.

When the brothers broke apart, the albino turned to the Frenchman and Spaniard. "I'm guessing you two are the ones that blocked my hospital room door when it was over run?" They both nodded. "…Then, if it weren't for them, I'd REALLY be dead."


End file.
